B.S.A.A.
The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is a group of people dedicated to serving with domestic governments to combat the hazards of bioterrorism and supernatural occurrences that threaten the security of the world. They serve as a multinational organizaiton and a direct subordinate of the United Nations Security Council and as such operate within the boundaries of the World Court in The Hague. = History = Founding The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short, is an organization formed in 2003 by the U.S. Government along with the United Nations Security Council and the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium to combat bio hazardous threats around the world that are well above normal dangers. This comes in large part to the B.O.W.s and viral weaponry that had been developed by the former Umbrella Corporation being sold on the black market to the highest bidder. It has advanced technology and a wide variety of skilled personnel assigned to their duties. It also has a network of Branches across the world, ready to deploy on the first sign of a biohazard. The BSAA Is made up of small parts from the nations military. They are trained to find a weakness and go for a quick kill as the B.O.W.s are not like a normale human. The average infected can be kill with as little as a single shot to the head. In West Africa, Kijuju was afflicted by the 2009 outbreak of Las Plagas resulting in BSAA operative Chris Redfield investigating the city, and ends up fighting back hordes of mind-controlled villagers. To aid in his efforts to free the region of an unknown person(s) control, Chris teams up with Sheva Alomar, the BSAA's West African Branch operative. It was during this mission that it was discovered Jill Valentine, an operative of the BSAA North American Branch, was still alive after being Missing In Action and presumed dead for three years. Other BSAA members who also assisted Chris include veteran soldier and Delta Team commander Josh Stone, Alpha Team commander Dan DeChant, Informant Reynard Fisher, Delta Team pilot Kirk Mathison, and Delta Team member Dave Johnson. The standard weapons for BSAA operatives are the SIG 556 carbine and the Beretta 92FS as a sidearm. A fallen BSAA soldier in the marshlands can also be found with a Smith & Wesson Model 29 .44 magnum. The Next Step After the analysis of various encounters with supposed Bio-Organic Weapons (B.O.W.), the BSAA operatives came to realize the monsters that appeared were not always of a genetically modified variety, or even ancient parasites like Las Plagas. Some of the monsters were honestly the creatures of myth, which had been alive. Several informants confirmed this, and over the next few years, the role of the BSAA expanded to include the hunt and elimination of all non-human terrorist threats. Forming liaisons with the Church and the Hellsing Organization Organization, the BSAA furthered it's information database, and took a militaristic and scientific approach to dealing with the supernatural as well as standard B.O.W. threats, using tactics and hiring expert 'hunters' from various walks of life, forming divisions and soldiers to deal exclusively with known demonic or otherwise mystical threats the same way their special forces training allows others to deal with B.O.W. = Structure = Worldwide Branches * Europe Branch * North American Branch * South America Branch * East Africa Branch * West Africa Branch * Middle East Branch * Far East Branch * Oceania Branch Known Members * Operative Chris Redfield (North American Branch) * Operative Jill Valentine (North American Branch) * Operative Sheva Alomar (West African Branch) * Captain Josh Stone (West African Branch) * Informant Reynard Fisher (West African Branch) * Operative Dave Johnson (North American Branch) * Helicopter Pilot Kirk Mathison (North American Branch) * Captain Dan DeChant (North American Branch) * Helicopter Pilot Doug (West African Branch) * Unknown Others Category:Organization